


Ring Ring

by SilverMidnight



Category: Common Law, Graceland
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Possible M/M sex, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up Wes and Mike were close. Wes took care of his younger brother no matter what happened. Mike needed that more than ever, but he wasn't sure he could get it without telling him about Graceland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is a crossover and I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. I might add more things as we go. Let's see what happens.

"Come on, Mikey," Johnny nudged me, "Briggs makes the best chicken parm."

  
Nodding my head I gave the tattooed man a slight smile though I knew it came out more of a grimace. I looked back down at my place and pushed my food around hoping no one would notice how I hadn't eaten. It was a stupid hope, but it helped for the time being.

  
It wasn't that I didn't enjoy chicken parm, actually it was my favorite meal. At least it was when my brother made it. Looking at it now just filled me with a sense of longing. I wanted nothing more than to see my brother right now. Or at least talk to him on the phone.

  
"You feeling okay, Mike?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"My stomach hurts," I lied knowing no one believed me, "I think I'm going to walk around for a bit. Maybe some fresh air will help."

"So you want some company?"

"That's alright. If it makes you feel better I'll take my phone. If I'm not back in two hours you can call me and yell till your hearts content."

Charlie playfully threw her napkin at me causing everyone at the table to laugh. Smiling softly I grabbed my jacket, gun, and phone before leaving the house. I walked down tothe edge of the beach and started to walk. There was no real place I was go to, but I knew that I had to move.

I don't know how long I had been walking, but once I felt I was far enough from the house I pulled out my phone. For awhile I simply flipped the cell phone in my hands trying to figure out what to do. Sighing I started to put my phone away when I heard walking behind me.

"Relax, Mikey," Briggs said as I reached for my gun, "It's just me."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned looking around, "Did you follow me?"

"We were worried."

"We?"

"Charlie and I. We noticed that you didn't eat and the fact you looked worse than usual..."

Laughing softly I sat on the beach pulling my legs to my chest. The older man sat next to me, but he didn't say anything. Part of me was upset about that. I wanted to talk. Maybe not to Briggs, but I did want to talk to someone. Since the FBI agent was there maybe he could help.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came. No matter how much I wanted to talk I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. Right now all I wanted was to talk to my brother and that was probably the last thing I could do. Undercover work didn't really allow talking to family.

That was probably the main reason I didn't want this job. I loved my brother more than anything and saying we were close was an understatement. He was my best friend. Now I couldn't even tell him what was going on or the fact that I was living so close to him. I hated it.

Feeling a shiver run up my spine I tightened my jacket around me. Briggs must have noticed because he sat as close to me as he could without touching me. I couldn't help but be happy about that though I had to look away knowing I was blushing.

I couldn't help myself though. Briggs was an attractive man and was exactly the type of man that I dated. It wasn't the best thing to have since he and I seemed to always be around each other. Sometimes I thought the world hated me.

"Do you talk to your family?" I asked without meaning to.

"Sometimes," Briggs nodded, "We're not really close. So holidays and birthdays are about it. Have you talked to yours yet?"

"I don't know what to tell him."

"Him?"

"My older brother. He and I are really close and...I don't know."

"You don't want to lie to him."

"More like I can't lie to him. I never was able to. He could always read me and now that he has the training."

"Training? He's a cop?"

"Yeah. Robbery homicide in L.A. Before though he was a lawyer."

"Lawyer turned cop? That doesn't happen often. What happened?"

"Bad case. The person he was trying to prove innocent died and he blamed himself. After that it was like a switch was flipped. He became a cop right after that. And looking at his arrest record a damn good one."

"You sound proud."

" I am. I love my brother, Briggs. I really wish I could talk to him."

"You're an idiot, Mike."

Turning sharply to the other man I saw him staring into the ocean, but he had this frown on his face. I quickly looked away hating that I was the reason he looked like that. Of course that would happen though. This situation was too messed up to not add a few more complications.

"He made chicken parm too?" Briggs questioned finally looking at me.

"I was surprised when he went to law school," I laughed, "I thought for sure he'd go to culinary school."

Briggs smiled slightly at that before standing up. Staring at the older man I felt myself blush once more. The moon was behind him illuminating everything. He was so close. If I just moved to my knees then I'd be in the perfect position.

"Call your brother, Mike," Briggs spoke as he started to walk away, "I'm sure he's missing you too."

I continued to sit there in silence until I couldn't see Briggs anymore. Taking a deep breath I took my phone out once more and put the number in. Feeling a nervousness that I knew was completely irrational I brought the phone up and listened to the ringing almost completely sure he wouldn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wes," Travis called before taking a deep breath, "Do you know how hard it is not to hit you sometimes?"

"Easier than not hitting you," I offered opening the door to the backseat, "I just need to move this to the trunk. Then we can share until our hearts content."

Travis rolled his eyes and started to walk away. For a moment I thought he was going to go up to our little therapy session, but he turned around and lent over my shoulder so he was able to look inside. I twisted away making sure to elbow him in the chest but the damage was already done.

Before I could stop him the older man took the item that was resting on top of the box and took off. Cursing I started to go after him only to realize it was too late. Travis was already inside the building and probably talking to Dr. Ryan and the rest of the group and I couldn't leave my car unlocked.

Shaking my head I placed the box in the trunk and double then triple checked that the doors were locked. I got about halfway to the building before I had to turn around and check the locks two more times. Once that was done I went inside hoping the group had calmed down at least a little.

I turned down the hallway when I finally got to the right floor only for my stomach to drop. Even from here I could hear everyone talking about the photo. The thing that shocked me the most though was Dr. Ryan was trying to get them to calm down for once. She didn't do that for me a lot.

"Wes," Dr. Ryan greeted when I finally walked into the room, "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"I didn't think I had a choice," I offered in return, "You also have something that belongs to me."

Travis slowly moved the picture frame behind his back causing me to roll my eyes. Taking a step forward I offered my hand waiting for the older man to do something. A wide grin came to his lips as he reached out to smack his hand against mine like it was nothing.

"He's my younger brother," I finally said when everyone just stared at me, "That's all you need to know."

"All I need to know?" Travis spoke incredulously, "I've known you for eight years and I've never heard you talk about him. Not one word! I never even saw a picture when I went to your place."

"It's none of your business."

"See, this. This is why we have issues."

"Because you have no personal boundaries?"

"Because you don't trust me!"

Glaring at the man I took a step forward my hand still extended. Travis glared back and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. Part of me hoped that he would. I might care about the man, but I wanted nothing more than to fight someone, anyone.

"Wes," Dr. Ryan stood moving between us, "Travis. I think that's enough."

"Yeah, Wes," Travis smirked.

"Travis. Enough. Wes obviously doesn't want to talk about his brother."

"I'm his partner!"

"He's my brother," I jumped in, "It's my job to keep him safe and I already failed once. I'm not doing that to him again."

Travis stared at me quietly moving the picture to his front. His eyes locked on the photo as if it held all the answers. Actually it did hold all the answers if you knew where to look. For as much as he claimed not to know me he knew enough to be able to see the just how odd the picture was.

Moving slowly the older man placed the frame in my hand. I could see the wheels in his mind turning. It wouldn't be all that difficult to figure everything out, but I hoped that he would have enough sense not to ask in front of everyone. I didn't need to deal with all the questions that would come up.

I watched my partner open his mouth to speak only for our phones to go off. Feeling relief fill me I answered the phone. Getting the location of our next case I nodded to Travis before leaving the room. It wasn't right that I was happy about the case, but I had to leave that place.

"What happened, Wes?" Travis asked when we got in the car.

"Travis," I sighed my fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

"I know. I know. Can we skip the cat and mouse just this once?"

Clenching my jaw I quickly glanced at the other man wondering if he was right. I knew that Travis wasn't going to give up anytime soon, but I truly hated talking about this. I still blamed myself for everything that happened even though my brother always told me that I did nothing wrong.

"Wes, baby," Travis shook his head.

"I don't have the nicest parents," I ground out, "They had to have everything their way. If you didn't fit their mold then... I'm pretty sure you get the idea."

"I'm so..."

"I made myself fit the mold for his sake. I thought if I was the perfect child that they wanted they'd leave him alone."

"It wasn't."

"Of course it wasn't. I tried to keep him safe though. As much as I could anyway. He couldn't actually have his parents so I tried to be everythign that he needed. He and I are very close."

"I'm not getting how you failed."

Pulling the car up to the crime scene I climbed out of the car trying to get out of my own thoughts. When that didn't help I grabbed my partners arm dragging him closer to me. I don't know why I felt I had to tell him everything, but I knew it would nag me until I did.

"He told our family that he was gay one night," I spoke my voice barely about a whisper, "He spent a week in the hospital. After that he lived with our Grandfather."

"You stayed though, didn't you?" Travis shook his head, "Wes, man..."

"I failed him."

"So you punish yourself? You didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! I didn't do anything. It was my job to protect him and I failed. That's the story, Travis. That's why I keep him separate from the rest of my world. I have to keep him safe. Now come on, we have a case to solve."

Travis opened his mouth like he was going to argue before he could get one word out though I walked away. The one line neither of us would cross was fighting at a crime scene. I needed to use that to my advantage today because the whole thing was giving me a headache.

By the time we got back to the precinct my head was pounding and the sun had gone down. Travis even looked worse for wear. Something the Captain must have noticed because before we were settled in he kicked us out saying he didn't want to see us until the next morning.

"Wes," Travis finally said when we got to the elevator, "Your parents..."

"Father is dead and Mother is in Fresno," I answered calmly.

"Good. Good. So, you want to grab a drink before going home?"

As we climbed out of the elevator I opened my mouth to accept the offer only for my phoe to ring. Sighing I looked at the screen my heart dropping when I saw my brothers name. He hadn't called me in awhile and I could only guess the things that kept him.

"Michael?" I greeted, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael?" Wes questioned more firmly, "What's wrong?"

Swallowing roughly I rested my head on my knees. It had been months since I last talked to my brother and hearing him brought tears to my eyes. How could I just stop talking to the man that had taken care of me?

"Wes," I spoke trying to keep my voice from wavering, "Can you...Can you just talk to me?"

The other side of the phone was completely silent for a moment before my brother started to talk. He wasn't really saying anything, but his voice was soothing. It was exactly the thing that I needed right now.

For years this had been my life. Wes lived with our parents for year while I lived with our Grandfather. At least I did after I expressed interest in men when I was thirteen. I didn't even know what gay was. I just thought one of my brothers friends was cute.

I didn't really remember what happened after that. According to Wes there was nothing to tell. Just that I wasn't safe in that house anymore and I had to live with Grandfather. It didn't take long to figure out my parents tried to kill me.

My parents were never the nicest people and this wasn't the first time my brother or I had been hit. This was the last time and the worst time they'd ever hurt either of us. It was no wonder I woke up in the hospital and never saw them again.

In truth after that I barely saw Wes again. We still talked everyday, sometimes for a few hours, but it wasn't the same. I could still remember handing the phone to my Grandfather and listening to him beg Wes to come live with us. I didn't understand why he didn't until I was older.

That wasn't true. I did know why he stayed, but I never understood why he thought he had to. I never blamed him for what happened. Wes was the best brother a guy could ask for. Why he always thought he had to be punished was beyond me.

"Wes," I interrupted.

"Yes, Michael?" Wes stopped his voice calm.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too, Michael."

"I'm sorry I haven't called lately. I've been..."

"Are you safe?"

"I think so. I hope so."

"Good. You better tell me if that changes."

"I will. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I just...I'm working a case."

I heard a slight scoff on the other side of the phone. Wes might be a cop, but he hadn't wanted me to become one as well. It was a dangerous line of work and having taken care of me for so long he had wanted me to do something safer.

"Tell me, Michael," Wes suddenly said.

"Tell you what?" I questioned.

"Everything you can."

Nodding my head I told the older man about everyone I had been living with. Making sure to only give their first name. I didn't think he'd look them up, but it was safer this way. I just wanted to make sure that all the bases were covered.

"Paul," Wes chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have a crush."

"No, I don't."

"Michael, I know what you sound like when you have a crush. What are you going to do?"

"I don't even know if he's gay or interested in guys at all. And he doesn't know that I am."

"Why not? I thought you were safe?"

"I am. I'm safe. I just... I don't know him that well."

"So why do you have a crush?"

"He...He is a good guy."

"Michael."

"One word. Surfer."

Wes chuckled softly causing me to laugh as well. I usually wasn't superficel, but Briggs looked so good on a surfboard. Then he'd smile and I was gone. It was just too much for me to not want him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Wes repeated.

"I don't know," I sighed, "Hey, I should head back. It's getting kind of cold."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night, Wes, love you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Wes," Travis grinned swaggering into the station, "How was your night?"

"Fine," I responded, "I've been working on the case."

"You need to relax."

"Maybe I'd relax if my partner did any actual work instead of flirting."

"Jealous? Do you need some attention, baby?"

Starting at the older man I cocked my head to the side at his words. Travis's smirk darkened as he took a seat at his desk. Shaking my head I offered a small smile of my own.

It had been awhile since anything had happened between Travis and I. It was also something we didn't talk about. No one wanted to be reminded that they cheated on their wife with their partner. Not that anyone actually knew about that.

Alex blamed the case and my career change on me pulling away from her. That was part of it, but a bigger part was Travis. I had tried my hardest to stay away from the older man, but it didn't end well.

More often than not when Travis and I hung out after work we'd end up back at his place. Not that it truly mattered anymore. Alex and I were divorced and nothing had happened between Travis and I since.

Not that I didn't want it to. Truly I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. Though the idea of being with Travis again was appealing. It had been so long since I had anyone like that.

"Wes!" Travis called knocking me from my thoughts.

Looking at the older man I finally heard my phone ringing. Blushing I picked up the phone knowing Travis knew exactly what I had been thinking. Not that it was much of a leap.

"We should hang out, Wes," Travis spoke as I stood up, "Like old times."

"Like old times," I agreed.

The older man grinned up at me as I walked past. I could feel his eyes on me as I left the station and truthfully it was sheer luck I didn't fall over something as I left.

"Michael," I answered my phone moment later.

"Hey," my brother greeted sounding breathless.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect."

"Michael."

"Wesley."

"What happened? Wait, does this have anything to do with Paul?"

I could practically hear the blush bloom on my brothers cheeks at the mention of his name. Chuckling softly I made my way outside and towards my car waiting for my brother to answer my question.

"I went surfing," Wes cleared his throat, "And I didn't completely wipe-out."

"Surfing?" I questioned, "You sound like that because of surfing?"

"Paul might be the one teaching me how to surf. What am I supposed to do, Wes? I can't have a crush on him."

"Why not?"

"I work with...For...With him. Sort of."

Sighing I thought back to Travis knowing it was a similar situation. I knew what I had chosen to do, but I didn't know if I could give Michael the same advice. I didn't want him to end up hurt.

Of course that would mean admitting that Travis and my falling out actually hurt. Something I had done my best to avoid. I couldn't just leave my brother in the situation if I could help at all.

"I do get it, Michael," I sighed.

"I thought..." he started off confused, "You and Alex were already dating."

"We were."

"Then who?"

"Travis."

Silence filled the connection making me wonder if the call was dropped. Then I heard an almost non-existent exhale. No, he had heard exactly what I had said he just had no idea how to process it.

"You and Travis?" Michael whispered.

"For awhile," I supplied, "I'm not as narrow as people seem to think."

"I know. I just...I thought you'd tell me when you started dating again."

"I wouldn't call what he and I did dating."

"Wes..."

"I know, Michael. That's not the point and yes, there is a point. It was that I care about Travis. He's my partner and I will always care for him. He and I stopped whatever we had thought. Our situation might not be ideal, but I wouldn't change it."

"Do you miss him?"

"Some days. Yes, I miss him a lot."

"But it was worth it?"

Before I could answer someone cleared their throat behind me. Spinning around I saw Travis standing there staring at me. For the first time in years I could read the hope and caution in his eyes.

"Yes, Michael," I answered staring at my partner, "It was worth it. It always was."

Ending the phone call I watched the older man carefully not knowing what he would do. He and I might have been together physically for awhile, but that had been it. We never went any further.

Slowly moving closer to me Travis reached out and rested a hand on the side of my face. It had been so long since the man had touched me without some kind of violence.

"It ended your marriage," Travis spoke.

"No," I shook my head, "My marriage ended when I changed careers."

"I always felt so guilty. I thought I..."

"You didn't do anything, Travis. I knew what I was doing."

"And you'd do it again?"

Staring into the ocean blue eyes I felt myself take a step forward my hand resting on my partners chest. A smile came to his lips as an arm wrapped around my waist holding me tightly.

"In a heartbeat," I smile before pressing my lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mikey," Briggs knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I responded closing the book I was reading.

The older man slipped into my room closing the door behind him. My heart sped up at that thought I knew it was nothing that I had thought of. He wanted to talk to me. Not throw me on the bed and...

Shaking my head to banish the thoughts I sat up fully as Briggs sat at the foot of the bed. For a moment everything was completely silent and for the first time in awhile I wished someone would interrupt our time alone.

I had no idea why the older man had wanted to talk to me alone. Though I doubted it was good. Usually on days that I wasn't with Bello I spent alone trying to get my baring.

Truthfully, I hated this assignment more and more everyday. It might be good for a career, but I didn't care about that anymore. I cared about the people in this house. I cared about my family. I cared about my sanity.

"You look like hell," Briggs finally spoke.

"I know," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Did you talk to your brother?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with him actually. I'm just not sure..."

"Not sure? About what?"

"I asked for some advice. I'm not sure I'm going to take it."

Nodding his head Briggs sat in silence once more his eyes darting around the room. It wasn't the first time the older man had been in my room, but it looked like this was the first time he truly looked around.

I didn't know what that said about the older man. If he just hadn't cared to look before or he thought that he had known everything he needed to know about me.

"I'm gay," I blurted out.

"Okay," Briggs nodded.

"Just 'okay'? You're not going to say anything else?"

Briggs chuckled softly standing up. I watched him curiously as he stood over me. A hand rested on the side of my neck his thumb brushing across my cheek gently before he turned away and started to leave.

"Wait!" I called when he opened the door, "So, I wouldn't be crazy?"

"I like you, Mikey," Briggs smiled slightly, "But I don't think you're ready."

"Not ready? What do you mean?"

Briggs moved back to my bed and pressed a kiss to my forehead. My eyes slipped shut feeling the warmth of him soak into me. Slowly he pulled away and started to leave once more.

"Why are you here, Mike?" Briggs asked softly before closing the door.


End file.
